Field of Technology
Embodiments relate to a method associated with the crystalline composition.
Discussion of Related Art
Metal nitride based optoelectronic and electronic devices may be commercially useful. It may be desirable to have metal nitrides with relatively lower defect levels. Such defects may include threading dislocations in semiconductor layers of the devices. These threading dislocations may arise from lattice mismatch of the metal nitride layers to a non-homogeneous substrate, such as sapphire or silicon carbide. Defects may arise from thermal expansion mismatch, impurities, and tilt boundaries, depending on the details of the growth method of the layers.
It may be desirable to have a method of making and/or using a metal nitride that differs from those currently available.